hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
How I go about using Autoshipment
Hey all, I was requested to explain how I go about using Autoshipment (AS) on my system as I was the first to use this support mod and have gotten a pretty good feel for it now. I have done up several layouts for various players by taking a screen cap of their star system and doing up a plan within paint. If anyone wants help with an AS plan, send me a message on discord and I will help you out. For those who want a quick read, I will explain what I do with my current shipment cycle For those who want a more thorough understanding, I have gone into greater detail on the AS below that. Hope this helps. If you go to my system, my planets are labelled as such. Outer top left, top left, top mid, top right, mid right, mid, mid left and bottom mid. This Just helps me know what shipments I need to pick up and move. For ease here, I have included on the image: Start, 1, 2, 3 My starting place is where I left my transports last, either at the RedStar Scanner or the Research Station. I have 4 transports. 3 with AS and Trade burst 1 with Shipment computer and Trade Burst I use this combination to maximize the Trade Burst feature mixed with the AS feature as I do shipments twice a day or every 12 hours. I move one transport each to the planets labelled #1 and pick-up shipments labelled #3. I then move those shipments to my loading planet labelled #2. Thankfully I only have 1 loading planet. I then hit AS. I then move all shipments from my loading planet labelled #2 to their respective planets labelled #3 using my transport with the shipment computer mod.. I of course go to the planet labelled #3 with the most shipments first to utilize hydro / computer shipment feature. When I am at one of the planets labelled #3, I only pick up shipments going to others labelled #3 first and once they are no more of those shipments, I fill up with shipments labelled #2 or #1. I then move those shipments from #3 to #2 and repeat. Pretty simple. I also wait 10-15 minutes to activate Trade Burst on the transport with Autoshipment as the value of shipments in the first 10 minutes of AS are less when moved around, so I just wait 10 to 15 minutes so that 20% boost is on my higher shipment value :) This time may be shorter or longer depending on how big or small your current system is. With the transport that has shipment computer, I activate Trade Burst 5 seconds before it reaches its first destination. For those who want a more detail of my experience on AS, read below. Autoshipment (AS) will reduce hydrogen cost and time spent on moving shipments around. The method explained below is to save on hydrogen and time. I have recently added a revised version where I am up to 10 planets and 3 TS where it is more about obtaining credits, in the least amount of time, but does use more hydrogen. In other words, depending on your style, AS can be played many ways. For example, before finding my 8th planet (outer top left – green), I was only using 10k to 13k hydro every 36 hours with AS, doing shipments every 11.5 hrs. That included AS activation, shipment computer and warp lane activation. Time wise, it would take me less than 15 minutes per shipment evolution. Now by adding just 1 more planet, I am now about 12k– 16.5k and it takes me approx. 20 minutes per shipment evolution. To utilize you want to keep a few key factors in mind: -Warp hubs placement & length -Planet loading selection & location -Shipment path movement. -Transport starting point, Placement of Redstar Scanner, Research Station Warp Hub placement: It is essential that you understand you will get the most out of AS when you realize that number or potential destinations will cost you more in hydrogen than the distance between 2 planets.. For example, your first 2 starting sectors have 3 planets and 4 moons totally 98 possible shipments but more important, 7 different shipment requirements to and 7 different shipment requirement from each of those planets. So Even though it is a very tight 2 sector cluster, it will cost you a lot of hydrogen just to move those shipments around. That is if you were not using Autoshipment and just wap lanes. You will see that I have utilized the sector with 2 planets and 3 moons to cut down my costs and have placed my hub which connects to my loading planet (top mid) in the middle of those 2 planets. I strongly believe this is the central hub point for every system. Take a look at how I merge all shipments up to my loading planet. Also by having this sector as your main hub distribution to connect to other sectors, your transport will be able to move shipments in a shorter amount of time, thus utilizing the Trade Burst feature as you only have 20 minutes with that mod. ' Planet Loading selection and location: ' Depending on your system, you will have 1, 2 or even 3 loading planets. The more loading planets you have, the more hydro you will use, so having more warp lanes to connect more sectors will lower your hydrogen costs. Selecting a planet that can hold a lot of shipments as your loading planet will also aid in helping you cut both hydro and time down. I’ve selected a planet with 27 as my loading planet so I am able to load a max of 54 shipments and I’ve only seen the “over limit msg” a couple times which lasted maybe 30 seconds. Shipment path movement: This is where it gets tricky and is easier to get an understanding by doing it over time and getting a feel than trying to explain it but I will try my best by describing my experience with AS; additionally, depending on your system size and how many loading planets will determine your shipment moment. Ultimately you want to eliminate ½ of your system thus concentrating your loading planet movement on the other half. But this is very hard to do if your planets are very spread out or if you have a large system and or have few warp lane hubs. The more hubs the better! The result is what I like to call the pendulum shipment moment....Or maybe the calculus shipment moment for those who understand how calculus works. You start with moving your shipments from the left side to the right, then from the right side to the left or from up to down or down to up ect.. You are essentially moving shipments that would not be picked up by the transport with autoshipment on it. Yes, very hard to explain so I’ll do it with My experience with AS for at that time, I had only 2 active warp lanes and 7 planets. You can still use my system image to follow along. I've changed it using paint to show my old Warp hub placement. My hubs were from the very bottom to the middle and from the middle to the very top middle planet. Basically a straight line, using 2 hubs but connecting 3 sectors, totalling 4 planets and 3 moons. This would require 2 loading planets to move shipments around effectively. The green planet did not exist. I also had my Research Station and Red Star Scanner by the middle left planet with 1 moon so that was my starting point. My planet names for that system were labelled as followed top left, top mid, top right, mid right, mid, mid left and bottom mid for ease. I would move all shipments from mid left to the mid planet as that was my starting point. After that was complete, I would move all shipments from the mid planets moons, mid right and bottom mid planet with shipments labelled mid left, top left and top right to the mid planet - That was my loading planet #1. I would then move all shipments labelled top left and top right from the mid planet to the top mid planet, this was my 2nd loading planet. I would then move the shipments form the top mid to the top right and top left respectively and bring all the shipments from the top left and right back to the top mid planet. I have now complete the first stage of the pendulum. I would then move all shipments labelled mid left from the top mid planet down to the mid planet, my 1st loading planet. I would then complete my shipment cycle by moving all the shipments labelled mid left from the mid planet and thus leaving me at my starting place, which is by my Red Star Scanner / Research Station. I used computer shipment at the time, which is why I used the planet with 2 moons as my loading planet. I would just bounce of the closest moon (a cost of 11 hydro) and then way point from the mid planet to the mid left planet to take advantage of the shipment computer. For the top left and top right planets I would bounce off the warp hub (a cost of 27 hydro) to use shipment computer. Transport Starting Point & Placement of Redstar Scanner, Research Station: Your starting point is usually where you leave your transports last. The Redstar Scanner or the Research Station, or maybe a moon. If you look at my system, I have located my Redstar Scanner as close to the planet with 2 moons. This way when I am in a Red Star with lots of arts I can quickly drop off those arts on one of the moons passing by, with can be less than 5 hydro and 3 sec travel time or to the research scanner in the event that the moon is on the other side of the planet so I can get my transports back into the Redstar and gather more arts. Also, when I start my shipments, the travel time is at a minimum from the Redstar Scanner / Research Station to picking up my first shipment. Well, lots to digest. Hope that helps. Any questions you can pm on discord and like I said I can help you out with an AS plan for your system. Thx for your time, AP Category:Autoshipment